In The Twilight Of Going Home Once Again
by Theresa471
Summary: Revised short edition of this special X Files story. Scully received the news about her mother having to be taken to the hospital before her passing on.


Author Notes: This revised edition short story. I just realize I'd had this story for awhile, since I needed to make a few changes. This takes place prior to when Scully finds out about her mother having to be in the hospital before she passes on.

In The Twilight Of Going Home Again

Scully was given the news that her mother Margaret was in the hospital. She was told that her mother was not doing all that well with a slim chance of surviving at all. She was hoping that was not going to happen to at least give her a few more years to live and to enjoy life to the fullest.

She was asked by her brother Bill to come to the hospital and come see her just in case that it does happens that she will past away. And to give her the time to proper grieve for her lost and his

She had asked her partner Fox Mulder to come with her to the Washington. D.C. Memorial hospital. He agreed to pick her up at her new apartment in thirty minutes. He was just getting out of a X Files meeting with A.D. skinner on a new monster somewhere in the Pennsylvana area with two bodies having been found torn apart.

It was very quiet in her apartment, she didn't have the tv on nor the computer on while she waited for Mulder.

Outside.

Fox Mulder was able to find a parking space very close to her apartment, he was somewhat upset at the fact that Margaret was not doing all that well with her health. She was the one person Mulder had thought she would live a long life.

He'd liked Margaret a great deal from over the years. He always been treated mostly with respect.

Mulder has the key to her apartment, he takes the key out of his pocket to open the door. But she left it opened for him anyway.

"Scully, where are you? He asked while walking into the bedroom. He found her sitting in the kitchen going through her family album looking at photos from over the years. "Are you all right Dana?" Using her first name instead of the usual Scully to have her look up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know anymore Mulder. It's been a long hard road for all of us. I 'm just getting myself ready just in case it does happen that mon passes away." She gets up to walked into his embrace.

Washington D.C. Memorial Hospital

Third floor ICU

Dr. Jerald Thomas in charge of Mrs. Margaret Scully medical file and welfare of his patient.

He's been shaking his head the few days on how this woman has been holding on for so long, it's amazing never the less!

The older nurse from the ward walks in to let him know that Mrs.  
Scully daughter Dana is here to see her mother and talk with you about what is going on with her health at the moment.

"Have her come in. I will talk with her, since Mrs. Scully is in a semi coma state."

A few moments later

Scully is listening to what the doctor has to say about her mother,  
and having to be in and out ofa semi coma. Otherwise there was nothing more to be done at this point.

"I will go, please stay for a little while both you and your partner. I will be back. I have other patients to see for now."

Mulder stands near the door while Dana Scully goes to pray for her mother by taking her necklace off with her cross.

She takes the cross into her hands to start praying for help from god and her guardian angel to help save her.

Margaret started to dream for where Dana's guardian angel came to tell her that she was going live a little more longer.

As for how much longer the angel didn't tell her. She needed to hold on for now and for her daughter and son both needing her in the first place.

Margaret told her, she was very tire. But she would try to hold on for the both of them, along with Mulder and her grandson William.

The guardian angel told Margaret, it was time to come back to land of the living. "I will right now." She says before walking through the white light.

She was waking when she heard her daughter praying while holding her cross.

"Dana...In a soft spoken voice.

"My god Mulder!, she's awake. Go get the doctor and tell him the news." Dana kisses her mother on her cheek with droplets flowing from her eyes.

But then after she woke. She closed her eyes again after saying a few words to Mulder before finally dying.

Dana couldn't believe it, after she had placed the phone near her to hear her friend's voice thinking that she would wake up.  
And she did for just those few seconds.

When she finally passed. Her guardian angel was waiting to take her to Heaven to meet God and the twilight forms of Samantha and her friends.

Sometime later

Dana Scully told Mulder that she needed to leave right now to work on the case with him to keep her mind occupy.

Throughout her friend/partner had been very supported for her when ever she needed to held by him like old times.

And before deciding to asked her once more on whether. She be willing to be his wife once again.

The End


End file.
